Not My Brother
by CarpeDiemForLife
Summary: A couple of Thorki oneshots. First, Thor is supposed to be taking Loki back to Asgard to face punishment, so Loki is confused when they end up on a desolate world. The demigods share somewhat of a heart-to-heart, despite Loki's reservations towards Thor. Second, Loki has fun playing pranks on his gullible older brother and Thor can't stay mad at his charming younger brother.
1. Not My Brother

_Author's Note: This scene played out in my head one night, randomly, so I typed it up. Please leave feedback! Thanks for reading everybody._

* * *

Loki stumbled backwards, regaining his footing on the unbalanced surface. When he steadied himself, he looked down in amazement at his hands, free of shackles, and then proceeded to touch his mouth, similarly amazed that his muzzle was gone as well. Looking at the ground in front of him, Loki saw both restraints lying open there. Thor must have pressed the button to release his bonds- but why?

Ignoring this puzzlement momentarily, Loki took his first real look at the surrounding landscape. Spinning sharply in a full circle, he gazed at the barren rock spread all about them, no sign of life anywhere.

They were most certainly not in Asgard.

Thor stood a few paces off, erect as a statue, looking as composed and godly as ever. He stood at the edge of a cliff, eyes staring out past the abyss.

Loki sneered.

"You should have left _me_ in control of the Tesseract. Clearly you don't know how to steer properly. Where have you landed us?"

"Do you know what they will do to you back in Asgard?"

Thor's voice rang out strong and clear, though he did not turn to face his adopted brother. The words sent a chill through Loki. He'd tried to avoid thinking about it. Despite his slimy tricks and mocking jibes, despite the cocky smirk he had attempted to keep on his face since his defeat on Earth, Loki knew what his punishment would be, and he did not want to face it. He feared death.

"Well, I look forward to a princely welcome. I'm sure there will be feasts and celebrations in honor of my homecoming. Won't there, _brother_?"

"You are _not_ my brother," was the instantaneous reply, Thor's voice constricting harshly. Loki was pleased to see that he had finally managed to elicit an emotional response and a sneer broke onto his features. He clung to the response he had gotten, eager to focus on anything other than his impending execution.

"Yes, and I can only imagine how happy you were to hear that news. How relieved you were to know that Loki is no _prince_ of Asgard, but a _Frost_ Giant," he spat, his words sharp as knives. The expression on his face relaxed into a smug smile as he continued. "How… _ecstatic…_ to cut loose the bad apple from the family tree."

"You're right, Loki. I was happy to learn you were not my brother." Thor finally turned to face Loki, his face attempting to conceal his emotions. Clearly Thor was struggling to maintain his composed facade, but Loki could not quite read what emotions were attempting to break through. "But not for the reasons you so wrongly suppose. It was… because of how I felt. The feelings which I knew were wrong, but then… to discover you were not truly my brother... I felt as though I had not been weak or corrupt, as I had assumed before learning the truth."

"Ah…" emitted Loki softly, switching his train of thought to a new line of attack. Perhaps if he could play on Thor's emotions, use his evident shame and guilt to break him, Loki could somehow escape. He need not die after all.

"So it was because of the hatred, and disgust, and contempt you always felt for me growing up. The way you would always overlook and ignore me, leave me alone to fend for myself. You were glad to know that your feelings and consequent actions were justified. You felt guilty, but now your conscience is clear. How _happy _I am for you."

"You do not see!" yelled Thor suddenly, his self-control crumbling bit by bit. Loki's eyes widened in shock at the outburst. He hadn't quite been expecting _that_ reaction. "You do not see, Loki… If ever I mistreated you when we were children, I apologize, sincerely. I did not mean to hurt you; that was never my desire. I… I ignored you because it was easier to do so than to be in constant battle around you. I thought that my feelings were wrong, shameful, and I could not bear to give in to them or to in any way encourage you to partake in my shame. I did what I judged right."

Loki stood still, for once frozen in place- and by what exactly? Shock? Confusion? His brows knit together and he stared intently at Thor, shooting him a look that indicated he thought Thor to be crazy.

"What is it that you're saying?"

"I-" The words choked off as Thor took a few hesitant steps forward towards Loki. Stopping a few feet away, he searched Loki's eyes with his own, the pain and struggle in them almost overwhelming to Loki at this close distance.

"I admire you. I care for you. I find myself… attracted to you, as though there is some force pulling me to you at every moment. I have always desired a relationship that is… different from that which we had as brothers."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" whispered Loki, staring at Thor as though he did not recognize the man in front of him. "You never cared for me even _as_ a brother. And as for admiration, you must be off your head if you think I'll swallow that. What is there about me for you to admire? You, with everything? The friends, the father, the crown? I have _nothing_."

His words came out as bitter hisses, and Thor's face contorted with sadness.

"I never meant for things to be that way. But how can you not see what it is I admire? You were always the smart one, the clever one. You knew how to… handle every situation. While my instinct was to simply barge in swinging two fists, you always knew the right course of action. Sometimes I was too stubborn to listen to you, but I always was aware of how superior you were to me. I would not have survived without you to look after me, Loki, even though I did treat you wrongly. There is no-"

"Stop! Stop it!" screamed Loki, suddenly enraged at Thor's twisted lies, the deceitful words spinning off his tongue. …But that was meant to be Loki's gift, wasn't it? Not Thor's. No! He couldn't think like that. He couldn't accept the possibility of any truth behind Thor's confessions. Loki's own faltering thoughts only made him angrier. "Why have you brought us here? Why have we not gone to Asgard?"

"I cannot bear to see you executed!" Thor cried. Loki found himself speechless once more. Never had he seen his brother so passionate about anything concerning Loki. No indeed, Thor had always been very nonchalant when it came to his younger brother; or so it had seemed. His passion had been reserved for others. But now, Thor appeared more desperate and emotional than Loki could ever remember him being, and this was no small thing, as Thor had always been excessively open with his emotions.

"Please, Loki," Thor pleaded, "I will go anywhere with you, take you anywhere other than Earth. But not to Asgard."

"Father would never allow you to do such a thing," was the reply.

"Father need not know. I will tell him that despite my best efforts, I was unable to protect you and that you died on Earth. You may live out the rest of your days in peace, in isolation."

"Isolation? You call that peace?" snapped Loki.

"There is nothing more I can do!" shouted Thor in return, a hint of anger mingling with the pain in his voice. "I cannot allow you to do again what you have tried to do on Earth. I wish I could trust you, but I cannot. And though I love you dearly, I cannot forsake the universe for that. I am not the boy you knew once, who was ruled by and ruled with his emotions. I have grown.

"But if you ask it of me, I will stay with you." Thor's voice had grown soft again as he closed most of the remaining gap towards Loki. There was a tenderness in his eyes that was alien to Loki, and he could feel his heart racing for some undistinguishable reason. Perhaps he was frightened by the offer of kindness and gentleness and _love_ that he had never before experienced.

"I will not abandon you on some desolate rock destined to live your days out alone. I will stay with you, my brother. Forever."

The silence hung thick in the air, clogging Loki's throat. Finally he forced a few words out.

"You are… not my brother." He had meant the words to be harsh, cruel, but they came out in a strangled mutter that immediately drew forth a gentle smile on Thor's face.

"No… I am not," he agreed softly. Slowly extending a hand, Thor delicately rested his hand on his brother's cheek, his thumb softly brushing against his smooth skin. Loki felt heat rush to his cheeks at the gentle touch, and he tried to ignore his raging heartbeat. "And for this I could not be more glad."

Very slowly Thor leaned forward, his intent clear. Loki could do nothing but watch his brother do so, as he still felt firmly rooted in place. As such, he was painfully aware of his quickened pulse and the twisting sensation in his stomach.

Finally, when Thor was mere inches from placing his lips upon Loki's, Loki snapped free of his paralysis. His arms extended outward in a flash, slamming Thor away from him. Thor did not look too surprised by this action, and Loki snarled hatefully at his adopted brother.

"How dare you think to touch me!" he shrieked. The emotions had faded from Thor's face, infuriating Loki even further. How dare the bastard not care at all! Was he merely trying to play with Loki's heart carelessly? But no, Thor was stepping forward again, as if to embrace his brother.

Enraged, Loki took a swing at the bigger man. Thor easily caught his fist and pushed it away, continuing to walk towards Loki. He reached out and grasped Loki by the shoulders. Despite the strong grasp of Thor's fingers, there was something tender about the hold, something that was also readable in Thor's eyes. For but a second, Loki felt something inside of him melt. He felt the intense desire to simply give in to his brother, to accept the feelings he too had always fought. How good it would feel to simply allow himself to be loved, for once.

He broke free of this weak strain of thought and his anger only grew, both at Thor and at himself for allowing himself to be taken in by Thor's words. Loki was meant to be the _trickster_, not the tricked! Barely thinking coherently any longer, Loki thrashed violently, slamming into Thor's chest again and again, trying to break free of his iron grip.

But Thor held him tight. After a few seconds of rebelling against his own thoughts and feelings, the fight flew out of Loki, leaving an empty and splintered shell, his pain and emotions flooding through him uncontrolled.

Collapsing to the ground, Loki burst out in sobs. With a grim expression, Thor knelt down beside his brother and pulled Loki in so that he was sobbing in the confines of Thor's arms. Gently he held Loki, rubbing his back soothingly and planting delicate kisses on his crown as he cried.

"Just once… I just… all those years…" Loki's words were impossible to understand through his tears. Thor merely continued to hold him, murmuring his own soft words.

"It's alright. I will take care of you, brother. It's alright. You are loved. Loki, you are loved. Shhh…"

Finally the tears subsided and Loki reached out to clutch at his brother's sleeves. He raised his head and stared directly up into Thor's eyes.

"Why have you done this to me?" he whispered painfully. Thor stood slowly, grabbing Loki's arms to gently pull him to his feet as well. When they had risen, Thor continued to clasp Loki's arms, partly to support his brother and partly because he hoped maintaining the physical connection would awaken the same emotions in Loki as the ones Thor felt, because as of yet, Thor could not quite tell how deep Loki's feelings went.

"I am sorry if what I have said hurts you in any way, but hurt is not always a bad thing. It reminds us that we are alive. There cannot be goodness without pain; no love comes without a price. But my love for you is not something I will soon abandon. I will fight for you, brother. I will always forgive you and I will always be willing to accept you with open arms. Do not fear."

The words resonated in Loki's soul. Desperately he had fought his Thor's brotherly affections, for such a long time, despite the love he truly felt for Thor. He admired his brother, but his envy and anger was too great. He had sacrificed his love for Thor in his search for power and conquest. But now, Thor had confessed to feelings much deeper than that of brotherhood. He had promised the things Loki had always needed. A safe haven. A protected harbor. A loving embrace. For the first time in a long time, Loki's emotional desires triumphed over his twisted anger, and before he knew it his lips were on Thor's, hungrily kissing him.

Thor responded with just as much passion, holding Loki's face in his hands, putting all of his love and desire into the kiss. The two demi-gods continued to kiss feverishly for several long minutes, savoring the heat and the taste of their tongues tangling; but most of all, savoring the feeling of being loved. Finally they drew apart, and Thor rested his sweat-covered brow against Loki's tenderly.

"I love you, Laufeyson." The name that usually made Loki sick to his stomach and full of rage did no such thing as it passed Thor's lips. There was no condemnation in Thor's words: only love, and complete acceptance. Licking his lips, Loki hesitantly replied,

"Stay forever with me… Odinson."

Without even opening his eyes, Loki could sense the smile on Thor's lips before they were used to claim Loki's in another loving kiss.


	2. Cream of Mischief

_Author's Note: This is my second Thorki oneshot. It doesn't really go with the first one, but I figured it could take place in the same universe as created in the first. This would take place later, after Thor and Loki have settled somewhere and have been living together for some time. It's just a bit of fun fluff between the two. Please review if you like it! (or even if you don't-constructive criticism is always welcome)_

* * *

"LOKI!"

"Yes, brother?" returned Loki innocently. He looked up from his book when Thor, appearing rather disgruntled, walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom. On his face, his chin more particularly, was a glob of a white substance that was melting off in a steady drip. Loki restrained a laugh, though it took all his self-control.

"I wish you to return to me my shaving cream." Thor extended a hand that held the container meant for said shaving cream.

"Whatever do you mean? I have not _taken_ it."

Thor gave him a no-nonsense look.

"Do not pretend you are innocent of this, brother. You have used your magic to change my shaving cream into this mortal confection!"

"I believe it's called _ice cream_, Thor," said Loki, smirking.

"I am well aware of that. You _know_ that I enjoy this treat tremendously. I do not, however, enjoy having it smeared upon my face!"

"I can't believe you actually put it _on_!" exclaimed Loki, truly bewildered, his smirk stretching into a huge, smug smile. He was no longer even bothering to feign innocence. "How on earth did you not notice the difference before slathering it all over yourself?"

"Just restore my shaving cream to its original state," replied Thor, sighing exasperatedly. He was well used to this sort of thing from his younger brother. Loki was, after all, the God of Mischief. Thor could expect little else.

With a chuckle, Loki waved his hand, turning the ice cream into shaving cream once more. "Your wish is my command," he said teasingly, a twinkle in his eyes. Thor glared at his brother, but his fond smile spoke of different emotions. Without another word, Thor returned to the bathroom to clean up and finish his morning routine.

* * *

"_LOKI_!"

"What troubles you _now_?"

An aghast Thor emerged from the kitchen, holding a spoon and tub of ice cream in his hands, and looking dangerously red with irritation. Loki gazed slowly at the scene, up and down, taking in Thor's annoyed expression.

"Ah," he said simply, smirking slightly, and turning back to the television. This was one mortal invention that he was quite fond of.

"Have you any idea what shaving cream _tastes_ like?" cried Thor, his normally loud voice uncomfortably so at this raised volume. Loki would have flinched if he weren't too busy still smirking.

"No, in fact, I do not… but I'd be willing to wager that _you_ do."

"Yes, because of _your trickery_!"

"I do not believe that I am at fault for this," objected Loki smugly. Thor's mouth opened, likely to roar some disagreement, but Loki merely held up a hand and continued. "Upon discovering the switch in your shaving cream this morning, you should have been reasonably suspicious of the cold dessert now in your hands before shoveling it into your mouth."

"How was I to know that you did not merely magic the _other_?"

"Oh, _dear_ Thor, you must understand," said Loki, his voice full of teasing patronization. "Not all mischief requires magic."

"So?"

"So perhaps, if you had considered that, it would have been clear to you that I did not enchant your shaving cream to begin with, but that I instead exchanged it with something else. It was your own oversight that led to your consumption of that shaving cream."

Thor released a guttural growl, stomping across the floor until he stood in front of the other man, who was seated on their leather couch, effectively blocking Loki's view of the television screen.

Raising his eyebrows, Loki tilted his head to look up at the God of Thunder. Was he just being paranoid or could he hear the beginnings of a storm crackling outside the window?

"Do you mind?" he asked simply, referring to Thor's interference in his enjoyment of the television.

"You tricked me into allowing this foul substance to touch my tongue," said Thor. "It is only fair that you take a bite yourself." Taking the spoon, he scooped into the tub of ice cream, and then extended the spoon, now with a heap of shaving cream upon it, towards Loki.

Loki grinned, chuckling in amazement. "If you believe that I will willingly place that spoon into my mouth, you are _sorely_ mistaken."

"Then I will _force_ you," answered Thor, grinning despite himself. Loki's antics were troublesome, surely, but somehow, he could never resist the charm of Loki's winning smile. It made him forget all of his frustration, all but his love for his brother and his mischievous ways.

Loki's eyes widened with shock at Thor's declaration. Thor surged forward, trying to shove the spoon at Loki's mouth. Loki dodged continually, keeping his lips sealed tight firmly, but he could not help the bright smile that soon grew on his face, thoroughly amused, as he was, by their childish sport. Thor was not perhaps the smartest man Loki had ever met, but he was certainly never predictable. His fun games, witty speech, and surprising behaviors always made Loki's heart lighten and lips smile.

Because he was having no luck, Thor quickly straddled his brother in order to stop him from squirming away, throwing aside the tub simultaneously. Loki looked even more surprised, and now even a bit concerned that Thor would succeed.

Thinking quickly, Loki focused on the shaving cream that Thor was still pressing at his sucked-in lips and sent out a bit of magic. Suddenly, the shaving cream was no more. Instead there was a rain of rice that tumbled down from the spoon, spilling over the two demigods.

Thor gaped in shock, making Loki grin uncontrollably, but he soon registered the turn of events and glared at the smaller man. Loki only laughed.

"You cheated!" accused Thor.

"You used your physical strength to subdue me, so I used my magic to best _you_," Loki retorted. Thor rolled his eyes.

"So be it. If you refuse to be fed by spoon," he declared, a devious smile tugging at his lips as he carelessly tossed the spoon behind him, "you shall simply have to learn the taste of it another way."

Loki's brow furrowed. "What do you-"

Loki gave a muffled _mfph_! as he was cut off by Thor's lips pressing insistently against his in a surprise-attack kiss. And Thor wasted no time before shoving his tongue roughly into Loki's mouth.

Incredibly enough, the taste of shaving cream had indeed lingered on Thor's tongue. Loki began to gag and Thor retreated, pulling away, smiling triumphantly as Loki's face contorted with displeasure and he emitted _blech_-ing sounds and waggled his tongue about, trying to make the taste vanish.

Unable to contain himself, Thor laughed uproariously, even as his brother glared daggers at him.

"Perhaps now you shall be more careful with your tricks!" he managed to exclaim mockingly.

A smirk broke through Loki's thoroughly unamused expression. He leaned upwards, bringing his face closer to Thor's.

"If you wish me to change my ways, you shall have to concoct much worse punishments than a kiss," was his flirtatious reply. Without giving Thor any time to respond, Loki closed the remaining distance, attaching his lips to the other demigod's.

Thor paused. Then, he smiled into the kiss and leaned forward, pushing his brother against the back of the couch. He deepened the kiss, quickly adding tongue to the mix again. Loki moaned, responding fervently in turn. Their hunger and need for each other quickly built up the heat and intensity of the kissing.

Thor's hands became tangled in Loki's silky black hair, occasionally brushing against the smooth pale skin of Loki's neck or cheeks. Loki had one hand firmly wrapped around Thor's neck, holding him close in the kiss. The other hand extended around Thor's waist, pressing against his back, trying to pull him as near as possible, to increase the friction and eliminate the unwanted space between their bodies.

Suddenly, Thor drew back, much to Loki's displeasure, a feeling that he vocalized with a needy whine.

"Promise you will not again allow undesirable substances to replace my food," he commanded sternly. One eyebrow of Loki's rose and his lips twitched.

"Now, brother, I thought you did not want me making promises I have no intention of keeping," said Loki sassily. Thor pursed his lips and quickly rose to his feet. Loki's jaw dropped down in shock, before being replaced with a disgruntled pout. A hand lunged out, grabbing Thor's arm.

"Come back," he pleaded, pulling at Thor, trying to force him back down. Loki's force was enough to make Thor stumble briefly, but then he planted his feet and yanked his arm back with impressive strength. He succeeded, but with it came a wide-eyed Loki.

Loki slammed into his brother, and the two demigods crashed to the ground in a tangled heap of limbs.

Glancing over at one another where they lay on the floor, there was a split second of silence.

The duo then erupted in loud bursts of laughter. Thor wiped merry tears from his eyes, and Loki beamed back at him, clutching his shaking stomach. Thor could hardly resist such a rare and delectable sight.

Pulling his brother on top of him, Thor picked up their activities where they had left off. Loki happily followed his lead.


End file.
